Daybreak
by Darth Malleus
Summary: As the destructive power of the Jubi is released, one last hope arises


_**Naruto**_

_**Daybreak**_

So this is death?

Darkness was all that awaited him, a deep dark abyss that seemed to have neither beginning nor end. That seemed to have no form or substance, no peace or tranquillity, just an empty darkness whose silence was deafening. Yet he did not feel like he was falling.

He felt like he was floating through this severed world.

This limbo

This nothing

Voices assaulted his mind, barely whispers to his fractured psyche.

"_Another has come"_

"_The last has come"_

"_Then it is over, Akatsuki has won"_

"_Yo, yo, this is not right. Killer Bee is still ready to fight"_

"_Pipe down, your giving me a headache"_

Akatsuki

His eyes shot open at the name. The Akatsuki, he knew that name. Images assaulted his mind of nine individuals of different shapes and sizes wearing high collared, black cloaks with red clouds etched into the fabric. The Akatsuki, an organisation of A and S-class ninja, brought together with the goal of capturing and sealing the nine tailed beasts of legend.

They were led to believe that the gaining of the Biju and their monumental chakra reserves would allow them to breed a weapon which would make them the ultimate power in the Ninja world. But they were all deceived. Their leader, Uchiha Madara wanted the tailed beasts to restore his Sharingan eyes, and to become the Jinchuriki for their combined form, the Jubi, the ten tailed beast.

So it was done, Madara got the power that he wanted.

The world was doomed.

He closed his eyes.

------

Uchiha Madara let the power of the nine combined tailed beasts wash over him, it came from that monstrous stone statues mouth as nine separate streams of chakra, each one a different colour and held different masses of power. They combined together, creating a black chakra that held such an overwhelming pressure that he felt that it would crush him.

Like a thrown spear the combined power flew forward and struck his stomach, throwing him back against the far wall of the underground labyrinth with a bone shattering thud. As the leader of Akatsuki slumped to the floor the chakra continued to spew, entering his body through his naval. When it was finished a large black seal of intricate patterns appeared over his abdomen.

Everything went quiet.

The leader of Akatsuki seemed to float to his feet, cracks and snapping sounds resounded from his frame. He took a step, and then another as the bones of his body which were shattered beyond repair by the impact of the Jubi's chakra knitted seamlessly back together. He looked down at his body for a moment, surprise and disbelief written across his face. Then he threw his head back and laughed his joy to the world.

"Yes" he said with glee "Yes, I am now the ultimate power, the world will have no choice but to bow down to me!"

He felt a presence stir within him, and then a monumental strength descended on him like a blanket. It's presence so foul that a dense fog came into being within the network of caves which were the Akatsuki's last hideout against the five great Ninja villages of the elemental countries.

"Can you hear me, Jubi?"

"_**Where am I?"**_

"Welcome back to the world"

"_**Who are you?"**_

Madara laughed at the silly statement "Your new host, all of your power belongs to me"

There was nothing for a moment. Then laughter bubbled forth, so powerful that it forced him to a knee. His eardrums exploded, blood seeped from his ears, nose, eyes and mouth. The pain, the pain was nearly unbearable, like something had entered his brain and was shredding it with psychic claws. He could not understand this, what was happening to him!?

"_**Little fool" **_the Jubi cooed _**"Did you really believe you were capable of holding me?"**_

"What is…happening?" Uchiha choked in terror before throwing up, his blood was seeping through every opening on his body. It even seemed to be oozing through the pores of his skin. Blood soiled his clothes and pooled onto the floor around him.

"_**You are powerful, but you are not the Sage of the Six Paths and so lack the power to contain me. I thank you for bringing me back into this world. I look forward to destroying it again"**_

"But how" he choked out through ragged coughs, his voice barely a rasp "This seal is…the same that…sealed away the nine…tails"

"_**I am not the Kyubi no Yoko, I am the Jubi! My power is limitless and without end!"**_

"No"

"_**Sayonara, little fool"**_

"No!!!" his cry was cut off as his body exploded in a rain of blood, gore and fractured bone.

------

"Can you hear me?"

The voice was ancient and sagely, like it held the wisdom of the entire world. He cracked open an eye to see the silhouette of a man towering over him, looking down at him with the most fearsome pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were silver, with a ripple effect stretching out from the pupil along the sclera. The man's form was completely concealed besides his eyes, but a few details he could make out. He wore a long, high collared cloak with the outline of body armour worn over it. His hair was spiky and seemed to flow back, a large sword was sheathed to his back and a Buddhist ringed staff held in his hand.

"Who…are you?"

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths"

"Sage of the Six Paths" the boy repeated slowly, he knew the name, a great priest who was said to have mastered chakra and tried to lead the world to a peaceful future without the need for war. He was also the first Jinchuriki, the host to the original form of the nine Biju.

"That is correct" the sage replied "And you are Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki to the Kyubi no Yoko"

"I was" he pointed out tiredly "Not anymore"

"No, not anymore" the sage agreed.

"I failed"

"Everyone failed" the sage chastised softly "The Jinchuriki should have been seen as heroes, people whose lives were sacrificed to seal the power of the Biju. Instead the jailers were shunned because of the crimes of the prisoners. It should have fallen to all of the villages to protect you, your brothers and sisters. Yet they did not, you were left alone and Akatsuki picked you off one by one"

"My village tried to protect me" Naruto said, sadness in his tone as he remembered the memories of his friends, no, his family lying bloodied, dead or dying on the ground, the village burning around them.

"Yes" the priest replied "Yes, they did"

"They died for it"

He did not answer.

"If I was destined to bring that kind of pain then I should have been killed at childbirth"

"That is not the Naruto Uzumaki I have been told about" the priest scoffed lightly "What happened to the do-or-die kid who never gave up and never went back on his word?"

"Watching those you care about fall like leaves is enough to change a man"

"I see" the man replied "If I told you there was a way to save this world from the Jubi would you help me?"

Naruto looked up at him, gauging his eyes to see if he were lying or playing some kind of sick joke, he could discern nothing "Yes"

"Before I separated the Jubi into the nine Biju I created a powerful dimensional distortion Jutsu" the man explained "It will swallow up the Jubi and by definition us…we will all vanish from existence…but the world will be safe" he looked around "What say you?"

Other figures appeared, eight of them of different shapes and sizes, there were slender and bulky, feminine and masculine. Six of them were male, two were female. Even if he could see nothing but their darkened silhouettes he could make out their gender, their power, and their feelings through their auras. They were fiercely determined, some on revenge against Akatsuki, some to save their villages and their people, and some just wanted it to end.

"What say you" the sage, the first Jinchuriki asked "Will you help me seal the Jubi forever?"

"Hai" eight beings said in unison.

He looked down to Naruto. He hesitated for a moment then nodded his head "Hai"

"Very well" the priest said "Gather around, and do exactly as I say"

Naruto stood and took his place with the others, forming the nine points of a Nonagon around the Sage, he looked around, nodded to each and raising his staff high over his head plunged it into the darkness. A huge seal appeared, a single point where he stood, stretching out to form points around them. Naruto saw lines of crimson form. Scores of complex runes, glyphs and calculations appeared on the lines and the points.

This was beyond anything a seal master could create, he was certain that not even Jiraiya could create such a seal even with twenty years of constant researching.

He turned to see the sage let go of his staff, it stuck to the ground, unmoving. He then put his hands together and formed a mass of hand signs, to fast that his hands seemed like a blur. He could not make out any of them. Slowly he saw his body glow with a fierce red chakra. It flowed from his body as tendrils of crimson power, coalescing and flooding towards the sage. He saw chakra flow from each of the others, coalesce in front of them and pour forward.

With every moment he felt his power become weaker, after five minutes he had to force himself to stay upright. The man to his far left fell to a knee. A tall, slim woman crouched, and by her body language she was trying not to vomit. One by one the others fell to their knees. He was the last, and when he came down to a knee he felt so dizzy he began to heave.

Finally the sage finished his hand signs, made a simple hand gesture and slammed his palm into the middle of the impossibly complex seal. The entire mass lit up, a dull red at first, but it began to brighten until the dark abyss they resided took on a shade of crimson.

"_Tenjigen Hizumi no Jutsu (Heavenly Dimensional Warp Technique)"_

------

Kakashi Hatake looked out at the sea of Ninja assembling before the base of the mountain which contained the final hideout of the Akatsuki. He should not be here, it should be Naruto sitting in this chair, but when he was captured by Akatsuki the council had held an emergency meeting and chose him to be the 8th Hokage. He had worked quickly in assembling the Grand Alliances army. They were already on standby. But still it took three days to get them here.

Hundreds of flags and standards bearing the symbols of Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa fluttered in the early morning winds. The entirety of the Grand Alliance of the five Great Shinobi Nations had assembled for this one last struggle. An army never before seen in the history of the elemental countries, nearly ten thousand Ninja from across the continent were in attendance, as well as their five Kages. It was an army unparalleled in history, greater than any one nation could gather.

But as he saw the great mountain crumble and felt a dark, tainted chakra blanket the area he knew that it may not be enough. Then a tail, long, dark as night and writhing exploded from the mountainside, sending rock and stone flying. Another tail breached the rock face, then another, and another, until ten long writhing tails could be seen. The Ninja looked on in horror as the mountain cracked like an egg, and an explosion of rock rained down upon the Grand army.

Many were able to jump away, but many more were crushed under the debris of the crumbling mountain. He heard the Kazekage and the Mizukage begin shouting orders for their forces to pull back, the Raikage looked like he was going to need to be restrained so as not to rush onto the battlefield, and the Tsukikage just watched the spectacle grimly.

What were they thinking? No matter how great an army was it was not match for that. A huge head twisted its way from the rock, a single, nightmarish eye starring down upon the mass of warriors. It opened its maw and a concentrated beam of black chakra came forth, slamming in the middle of the army with a deafening boom, kicking up a huge mushroom shaped cloud. Everyone within a hundred meters was wiped out.

The Kages were silent, watching the display in horror.

No mortal could face that, no matter how skilled.

This was beyond them.

Before he could order a retreat something unbelievable happened. Nearly two hundred meters above the monster a small disk of blackness appeared, no wider than nine meters from tip to tip. It expanded, doubling and then tripling in width within moments, it continued swelling until it was hundreds of meters wide. Through his Sharingan he saw a concentration of chakra so dense that it was visible, the whole phenomenon seemed to be created and stabilized through a continuous flow of energy.

For a while nothing happened, the Jubi stopped his attack on the shattered army and looked at the object, as if it was as uncertain about it as everyone else was. Then he felt a monstrous flow of chakra, there was no mistaking it, it was the energy of the Kyubi no Yoko. Apparently sensing the same thing the Ten Tailed Beast screamed a cry that popped Kakashi's eardrums. Other chakra's appeared, not as influential as the first but still monstrously potent. Finally another presence came to his senses, more powerful than all the others, dwarfing them all, even the Kyubi's.

Without warning the huge black hole came down, swallowing the monster and the destroyed landscape surrounding it. The monster barely had time to scream its ear popping war cry before it was encompassed by the raging black circle.

Then silence.

Kakashi, alongside the five other Kages looked at the empty space where the mountain and the Tailed beast had been. Where the hole had appeared in the sky stood ten figures, black silhouettes before the rising sun, when daybreak finally came they were gone. Vanishing like the ghosts of legend.

Somehow, through some impossible way, he knew who they were "Naruto"

_**An idea just popped into my head, and I began writing. I have an idea for a story. I have been toying with an idea for the Nine Biju ever since Masashi Kishimoto revealed them to his readers, and with the recent revelation of Madara Uchiha and the Jubi I just had to write this thing.**_


End file.
